hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Believe
Believe is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics I can't believe that when I breathe There's something good inside of me, just one good thing inside So close to me, that memory Of that one good thing inside of me, just one good thing inside of me, yeah If I ran out the backdoor nobody would stop me, but where would I go? 'Cause I ain't ever had a real home, so what do I know? So I could keep running, hide until they find me, but what would that do? If they could only know what I knew, what would it prove? I should've seen the writing on the wall, instead I'm left to fall 'Cause the longer I'm away, the more we stay the same Looking back, would've thought I knew it all Instead I'm left to fall, did I throw it all away? I can't believe that when I breathe There's something good inside of me, just one good thing inside So close to me, that memory Of that one good thing inside of me, just one good thing inside of me, yeah Don't you know, little boy? They'll lay you to waste, man Little do they know every song has a lifespan Never taken one but I'm taking my last chance To hold all we know and let go with both hands So don't you know the clouds are made from concrete? Right through the stone, can you hear my heartbeat? Beats through my bones like the memory left me Not for a second or a minute when I dream I wanna go home like the home that I keep You can dig six or sixty-six feet We could live forever, still your misery missed me Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew See them painted white and the eyes that shine through My heart beats heavy in an open chest And I wanna say goodbye but there's nobody left I can't believe that when I breathe There's something good inside of me, just one good thing inside So close to me, that memory Of that one good thing inside of me, just one good thing inside of me, yeah I broke it all and I put it to the test Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness There's no beat in my chest 'cause there's nothing left No, it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress What's another dream? You can hardly sleep Can you believe bad things only happen to me? God knows one day you will finally see That scars will heal but were meant to bleed Do you realize I would lie for you? Please have my last breath, I would die for you I know I'm no good but my heart beats true You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose You took me in and I fucked it up again An empty promise? No, I won't pretend 'Cause in the end we need someone to solve 'em Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem I can't believe that when I breathe There's something good inside of me, just one good thing inside So close to me, that memory Of that one good thing inside of me, just one good thing inside of me, yeah Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, guitar, keys, mixing, piano, production, programming, strings *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice